1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions, particularly bath and shower gel compositions, comprising silicone and cationic polymers, and to a method of predicting in which surfactant systems the cationic polymer will enhance silicone deposition.
2. Background of the Invention
A number of detergent compositions use cellulosic cationic polymers, for example, cationic guar gum derivatives.
Thus, for example, European Publication No. 0,203,750 (Small et al.) teaches skin cleansing bars comprising synthetic surfactants and "skin feel and mildness aids" such as the cationic polymer Polymer JR-400 (glycidyl trimethylammonium chloride ether of hydroxyethylcellulose). Although moisturizers/emollients are also included to provide skin conditioning benefits, there is no mention of a silicone oil.
EP 308,190 and EP 308,189 also teach bars comprising cationic polymers and a benefit reagent such as a moisturizer. Neither reference teaches the use of cationic polymer with silicone, nor does it teach a predictive method of determining in which active systems silicone deposition would be enhanced.
GB 2,161,172 teaches a shampoo composition which comprises a quaternized polymer (e.g., quaternized guar gum) and an organofunctional silicone. The reference fails to teach a predictive method for enhanced silicone deposition.
In addition, EP 117,135 (Johnson & Johnson), DE 3,305,318 (L'Oreal), J54015912 (Lion) and BE 864,863 (L'Oreal) each teach cleanser compositions with a cationic polymer and a benefit reagent. None of the references, however, teach cationic polymer in combination with silicone, let alone the specific active systems of the invention.
JP 3-81400 (Toky Beauty KK) teaches compositions comprising both silicone oil and cellulosic cationic polymers. However, there is no teaching or suggestion from this reference that silicone deposition is enhanced in certain active compositions while not in others, and no predictive method for ascertaining in which compositional environment silicone deposition would be enhanced.
EP 432,951 teaches compositions comprising cationic polymer and silicone and mentions silicone deposition. Again, however, there is no teaching of a predictive method for identifying when silicone deposition will occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,325 to Parran, Jr. et al. teaches compositions containing particle deposition enhancing agents. Among the cationic polymers which may be used to enhance deposition are nitrogen substituted cellulose ether derivatives. However, there is no specific mention of using these polymers to enhance deposition of silicone and the reference appears to be more related to depositing antimicrobial agents.
Moreover, it is said that the cationic polymers may be used in just about any active-containing composition (see column 3, lines 11-13) and there is no recognition that silicone may be deposited more readily in some environments than other, and no predictive method established for determining what these environments might be.
Accordingly there is a need in the art both for determining in which compositions enhanced silicone deposition can be found and for determining a methodology for finding these compositions.